


Unconditionally

by EternalWhiteRose



Series: #otayuriweek2017 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, OtaYuri Week, Pair Skate, are we that horrible, someone tell me why its so hard to find the victuuri tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: Yuri wishes that Otabek never had to retire, so Otabek offers a bit of a compromise. [OtayuriWeek Day 6]





	

Yuri is watching the old exhibition skate when Otabek comes home one day.

When Yuri was younger, he often expressed how much he thought it was a huge display of how gross Viktor and Yuuri were when they performed their pair skate of _Stay Close to Me_ , but as his retirement draws closer with every passing season, Yuri starts watching it more and more often when no one else is around.

Otabek has caught him a few times, but he's never questioned it. He simply enters the kitchen to pour himself a cup of warm milk (the club closes late and he needs to get to sleep as soon as possible so he can make breakfast for Yuri), and then waits for the soft music to stop, indicating that the video has ended and Yuri was ready to head on up to bed with him.

Yuri is tied with Viktor, Otabek remembers. They both have six Grand Prix golds and Yuri is aiming for a seventh to finally call himself the most decorated skater. He's gotten a few silvers and bronzes in other competitions, but now, they're not as important to him as that pretty first place that sits at the best spot.

(Other than the Olympics, but he's got a gold or two from there, too.)

"I wish you didn't retire," he whispers tonight, wrapped in a blanket with the screen of his laptop illuminating his face. He's got his glasses on, because thanks to the way of eyes, his pretty green ones had started to deteriorate some time after he turned twenty. It's to be expected of light colors. "I really wanted to skate with you."

Otabek puts down the carton of milk. "Like Viktor and Yuuri usually did? Is that why you've been watching that?"

"I only watch their first exhibition." The video ends, but Yuri doesn't move to close down the video player or to close the laptop. "I think it's their best, honestly."

Otabek leans against the counter. "We're going to Hasetsu next month, right?" Yuri simply nods, and Otabek walks over to the couch. "How about we see if we can get some time on the rink to ourselves? Just skate for the hell of it together."

"Really?" Yuri's glasses slip a little down his nose, and Otabek gently pushes them back into place.

"I can't lift you or anything, but I can absolutely dance with you." Otabek links their fingers together, and brings their hands up to kiss Yuri's knuckles. "Now come to bed, you have practice in the morning."

(The milk goes bad. Yuri blames Otabek, Otabek blames Viktor and Yuuri.)

* * *

 

Yuuri and Viktor welcome Yuri and Otabek with open arms to their house by the water, happy to see the two of them after a long separation. They leave the pair alone the first night to sleep off the jetlag, and the following morning Yuri is already off to Ice Castle to practice. Even on what one would consider a vacation, Yuri was adamant to keep in top shape for upcoming competitions.

Otabek is sitting with the married couple's new poodle Suzuchin when Yuri bounds in and announces that Yuuko gave him permission to use the rink on his own. Otabek presses a kiss to Yuri's hair when the young man turns to ask Yuuri to make them some katsudon.

The next day Otabek slips on the skates he hasn't worn in years, thankful that feet don't continue to grow after a certain age. It takes some time for him to get re-used to the feeling of the ice underneath his feet, but once he does, he smiles towards Yuri, who is patiently waiting by the entrance. He insisted on giving Otabek some space and time to do a few laps around.

Yuri turns to his phone, plugged into the speaker system, and starts to play the song he's chosen. He skates onto the ice, taking Otabek's hand and kissing his palm. " _On Love: Agape?_ " Otabek asks over the soft voice of the boy singing. "I didn't think you'd pick this for us to dance to."

"I still have a connection to this," Yuri explains as the pair glide together across the ice. "And this was the first song I skated to during our first competition together when I was fifteen."

Otabek raises a dark eyebrow. "Is this you telling me that you love me unconditionally?"

Yuri smirks, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Otabek's mouth. "Do I need a song to tell you that?"

Otabek shakes his head, and they lose each other to the music.

* * *

**❤️️** ️️ **yuri-plisetsky, otabek-altin, phichit+chu & 6,684others**

 **sukeota3sisters** "On Love: Agape" @yuri-plisetsky @otabek-altin #truelove #pairskate

**375 comments**

**Author's Note:**

> February 25th, 2017 || Day 6: PAIR SKATE/Rivalry  
> i almost didnt post this bc my chrome crashed right as i was going to write this and i wanted to chuck my laptop out the window  
> i wrote this with zero formatting and no spell check on wordpad bc mo is expensive and i have 2 dollars  
> cries  
> follow me on stuff @eternalwhiterose


End file.
